Captured by my dream
by Enma An
Summary: Mai used her dream to get information for their case and sure, it helps a lot. What if Mai can't get out of her dream; how will Naru wake her up?  plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai used her dream to get information for their case and sure, it helps a lot. What if Mai can't get out of her dream; how will Naru wake her up?**

"Here's your tea now Naru" She entered his office carrying a tray with a cup of tea. He did not dare to look at her when she put the tea in his table, he just keep looking at the file he is holding to his left hand and the other hand getting and holding the teacup. She waited at the corner, looking at him while sipping his tea. When he finish she get the empty teacup and move to leaving his room "_jeez, as expected, no thanks from him"._

"Mai" She quickly looks at him with a wide smile to her face. "_This is it. He will say thanks now"_

"You can have an hour break, sleep if you like," He said to her with a flat and cold voice. Her smile faded; instead, it changes into a confusing stare. She just keeps looking at him, waiting if he will explain his new behavior towards her "_he is allowing me to sleep? But I thought he hates it if I do that especially at working period" _but she did not hear a thing.

She was now sitting at the couch; the rest of the SPR team is also here. Of course, we got a new case and Naru ask for their assistance. She looks at the place where Lin-san is and notice that he is still not moving from his chair since she came to the office, all he do is to type to his computer and investigate for our case.

_"hmp! if i don't know, you just want me to get a sleep, to get information for our case" _Mai thought. _"you're really such a selfish git Naru"_

"Since Naru-bou ask for our assistance, he did not ask for our help once" Bou-san said while his head on the table, he looks exhausted.

"I wonder what's keeping Shibuya-san" john said. "It is unlike him to take a case this long and to think he already ask for our assistance.

Everybody got silent because of what the priest said. He was right; it is unlike Naru to solve a case this long, before he can solve a case in a few days time and the longest is 1 week, but this latest case we take it about almost 2 weeks and still we haven't done anything.

"What is he doing to his office now Mai?" ayako said with an impatient look.

"Uhm… reading files about the case?"

"WHAT? He still reading those files? but he is reading that for two weeks already." Said the miko woman.

"I think this case is difficult for him" The Chinese looking doll girl Masako speak in a low pitch tone " you see, we are still lack of information about this new case, all we knew is-" before she continue they heard Naru's door screech open and he came out.

"I need everyone's attention." He said.

All of them straighten up from their sit and get ready to listen to what Naru will say, "As we all know that we are lack of information about our new case. Let me repeat the situation of our client"

" Mr. Tsumiko, bought an island to be a golden anniversary gift for her wife. When they finish build their new mansion strange things happen, they heard horses running at the middle of the night, hearing a rubbing of blades of sword, candles lighting their own at night and their foods, especially expensive foods are missing and eaten. At first, they thought it was a prank, maybe their house maids are doing it but one time, when the couple are alone to their island everything I said repeated. Mr. Tsumiko's wife was scared and called for our assistance. I thought it was nothing but Hara-san confirms it when we Lin and I check the location."

"It was a handsome man on his 20's". Masako said interrupting Naru. "He just got unfinished business that's why he can't move to the otherworld. Exorcism is already done but you see it's useless."

The door of SPR burst open and Yasuhara came in. " gomene Kazuya-san but I found the history of the island"

"Ooh… how did you get that, I thought the old woman at the library don't give it to everyone" Mai said to him with an impressed look.

"Of course, I use my charm. I'm already using my charm to her for weeks and now we already got a result," Yasuhara said boastfully to them while scratching his chin. "Anyway, from the information I got, there's a castle set at that place long time ago."

"CASTLE?" Bou-san, Ayako and Mai said together.

"And the one that is haunting there, is a soul of a prince"

"PRINCE?"

"Hai, hai."

"So what is his unfinished business?" Mai ask him.

"Well, that thing is…. 'I Don't Know'." Yasuhara scratch the back of his hair.

"It's for us to find out. Naru said in between of them. "Lin! Prepare everything, we will be back at the island and search the whole place again until we find some answers." He turn to the rest. "We all go, be here tomorrow at 8am sharp."

Mai already got home. It is already 9 pm, she needs to prepare her things to bring at the island for tomorrow, and she needs to get an early sleep. _"If i got late tomorrow sure Naru will scold at me again"._

She lie to her cushion bed, trying to get sleep, she's now thinking what would be the island castle-looks like. _"Is it like from the fairytale book? A big house made by a gray stones and more than 100 ft. or is it lools like a Horror mansion, dark places, and dead trees with a bat flying everywhere. Wait- where am i?_

Little did she know that she is already dreaming, _"what is this place? Wow. It's beautiful."_ The place is pure green with a lots of flower in a different colors, it looks like big garden, in the middle you will see a small, made of rock bridge, she walk to a place where her feet takes her, and when she reach the end there's a big fountain leading into a tall green leafy Maze. She came in. when she got pass to it, she saw a man riding to his white horse, looking at the water falling at the big rocks, she looks at him from his back, and he didn't know that she was there. She came close, close where he can't notice that she's there, she don't want him to see her, she don't know why, but she got a feeling that they must not seen each other. Then she saw it, a tears striking to fall from his handsome face, she felt sad, she don't know why, nut she also feel his pain, a pain of long waiting. then she heard her alarm ringing….

_Beep… beep… beep…_

She woke up. She notice that it's already 8am. "Oh shit! She quickly got up, she brush her teeth, change her clothes, and immediately get her things and rush to the office were the rest waiting for her. "I'm dead meat, I'm dead meat" she muttering those words while running to the SPR.

"I'm here! I'm here, sorry I'm late" she said panting.

"Your late again kiddo" Bou-san said messing her hair.

"Where's Masako?"

"She can't come with us; she got an emergency appointment with a TV producer today." Ayako said answering her.

"Let's go now," Naru said leading the way to SPR van

Mai immediately move to John side and whispered "How are we going to get to the island? What will be our ride?

"I heard that Lin rent a yacht" John wisphered back.

"Wow"


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at the island at exactly 12 noon.

"Good afternoon" they all look at the person who speaks at their back. "I am , the owner of this island. It's nice to see you again shibuya-san." Naru did not speak but bowed to give him a respect. the others follow him and gave a bow to the old man.

"Mr. Tsumiko, allow me to introduce to you my companions, they are my team, they will help to solve this case. We came because we like to inspect the place again"

"Sure, please feel free to do anything." After that, he leaves them.

"Mai, you go with Bou-san set the microphones and video camera to the whole place, and also go to the mansion, ask if you could make some tea..

"Hai!" Mai said. She turn and move where the equipments are when she felt Goosebumps, her hair at her nape start to rise up then she heard "_hime"_

"What's that? "She said.

"A what? Bou-san asks her. She looks at him. He looks like he didn't hear what she heard

"Nothing"

Everything went smoothly during their work; they finish unpacking their things and now start working. Ayako and john is now trying again to exorcist the place, while the rest of them stay to one place they set as a basement while Mai is making Tea at the kitchen. While making the tea, she can't help but to look at her surroundings, she felt that someone is watching her but when she's looking around her, no one is with her.

She ignored that feeling, she took the tray containing the tea that she made and goes back to the 'basement' and serve it to Naru and the rest.

"Naru" bou-san caught Naru's attention. He move to where the monk is and look at what it is. Mai got curious so she also came close. There, she saw in the monitor, written at the one of the big tree outside "HIME". The word made Mai's eyes widen. It's written by a slash of a sword.

Everyone is now at the basement.

"What does he mean by HIME?" Bou-san said.

"Wait. Maybe he is looking for his princess, right?" ayako said

"That's what I also think" Naru said with a confusing look to his face. "But, according to Yasuhara's report, the prince doesn't have princess."

"I think-"Mai said thinking about her dreams "that he is longing for a princess, you know, the prince wants to fall in love. As you see, he's a prince and he can get everything he wants, but still there is still lacking to his life, and that is a princess… that's what I saw to my dream, he is sad because he still did not find her princess…"

"You got a dream?" Naru ask her suspiciously and she can't look at him back.

"Yasuhara-san? How did that stupid prince die? Bou-san asks getting irritated.

"Their castle was attack by bandits, everybody got killed and also the prince " yasuhara said as if nothings happen.

"This case is getting silly more and more." Naru said he look pissed. "if I only knew I did not accept this case from the start.

Everyone sigh. Naru was right, this case getting them to nowhere, and to think they waste 2 weeks for this lousy case.

"Let's all go to sleep, I will talk to Mr. tsumiko that we will withdraw this case, I will tell them that this ghost can't harm anyone. Before you go to sleep pack your things first, we will leave tomorrow morning"

"HAI!"

Mai and ayako was done of packing their things and they now preparing their self to go to sleep.

"what do you think the prince wants to be her princess?" Ayako suddenly ask her.

"I don't know , may be a beautiful girl like masako"

The lights off.

"ayako, did you turn the light off?"

"No!"

"Then-?" _"Hime" _"Ayako!" someone grab her from the back, arms hug her around waist and she felt someone kiss her neck" She scream, then she saw it. It was the man from her dreams holding her from the back.

"MAI!" then the light turns on. When they look at the room, they saw "HIME" written all over the wall.

They heard a BANG! Knock at the door.

"Oi! What's going on?" it was bou-san

Ayako stood up and open the door.

"What happen? Are you two alright?" John asks

"What's going on here?" it was Naru. He is… panting?. Why? Did he run when he heard her scream?

Mai can't speak. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

They all gathered at the basement. Mai is still sobbing at Ayako's Lap.

"So, he wants Mai to be her princess?" bou-san said. "Congratulations Mai. You now got yourself a prince" That made her cry more.

"Oh shut up!" ayako said

"Why? Is it because the prince chooses Mai instead of you-?" Ayako spank him.

"Ouch!"

"Enough! Naru said. "now, we will stay at one room, we will watch Mai for the meantime and tomorrow we will figure how to rid that stupid hopeless romantic prince."

They all move. They decided to stay at Boys room because it was the largest.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok Mai, I'm here, you can sleep now" ayako said while rubbing her forehead and combing her hair by her fingers. That gentle touch warms her heart that makes her to fall asleep.

_Mai's dream_

"_hime" she heard someone speak, she slowly turn to look at the person who call her a princess_

_It's him. The prince in her dream. " I've been waiting for you such a long time. " he smiled at her. "I finally found you and won't let you go". he hug her. _

"_No, stop! get off me! I'm not your princess"_

"Naru!,Naru!"

Naru woke up. It was Ayako calling her.

"What?"

"it's Mai, the prince is in her dreams, I tried to wake her up but she can't wake.

"No, stop!get off me! I'm not your princess." He heard mai speak but her eyes still close. "Where are you taking me?"

"Lin! Can you make a Hitogata!" Naru ask Lin with a determination to his voice.

"Just give me an hour" an lin moves to prepare his things.

Naru came to Mai and whispered to her ears "please wait Mai, I will save you. Please bear with it first."

"_Where are you taking me?"._

"_we will go to my paradise. I have a castle; you can live there and live like a princess and queen of my heart." He held her hand and give it a soft kiss. "Let me to be you prince and king of your heart. I will give you everything. I will make you happy. I promise"_

"_No!" Mai get her hand and run as fast as she could._

"Lin! Is it done?" Naru ask lin he look so worried and impatient.

"give me more minutes"

"don't touch me!" they heard her " don't come near me! I'm not you princess!"

"Mai!" Naru said in a low voice.

_She run as fast as she could but the prince knew where to find her._

'_Please wake up, wake up' I want to wake up! Tears now falling to her face. She's so scared._

"_You can't get out of here anymore," the prince said appearing to her back. She runs again. "You can't leave me. You will stay here with me, forever!"_

"_NO!" she scream_

"NO!" they heard her scream.

"Lin!"

"It's done!" and throw the wood to naru's hand.

"Perform the ritual now! Call the prince spirit"

_She hides under the big tree she saw, she closed her eyes and concentrate to go back at the reality. She felt a hand touch her shoulders. She scream, he hold the prince hand to let her go but when he look at the prince his face is in pain._

"_AGH!" something is pulling me!" the the prince gone._

_The fear at her heart fades. She must be safe now._

Lin is performing a ritual to call the prince spirit and he successfully made it. The prince is now in front of them.

"what do you want from me? Release me now! The princess needs me!"He said.

"She's not yours!. She's not your princess!" Naru said with burning fire on his eyes. "And she will never be"

"Shut up! She is mine now. You cannot take her away from me. She can't wake to that dream anymore!" he laughs like a maniac. "She will be at the dream forever!"

"I will not take her from you, in fact I'm giving her to you." Then he threw the hitogata at him. A bright light appear and the prince gone.

"It's done!" bou-san said.

"Yes" lin-san said

"Mai! Wake up now Mai!"

They look at mai she still sleeping but she's straining.

"Mai! Wake up! Mai!, Mai!" Naru shake her.

"The prince" john-san said. Everyone is looking at him now. "The prince said that Mai will be at the dream… FOREVER…."

No one can speak after that. How will they wake her up?

It's already morning, but still they can't wake Mai up.

Naru look at her phone, thinking if he should call that person or not; he give himself an half an hour to think before he decided to call that person..

_Ring ring ring ring._

"_hello?"_

"Dad?"

"_oliver?"_

"I need help…." Then he told his father everything about their case and their problem at Mai.

His father can't help to laugh. _"oliver, in difficult things you always know the answer, but in the simplest thing, it's hard for you to solve it." _He laughs again. _"think son!, think! What is the best thing that made a princess woke up from a looong sleep?"_

Naru froze, he got it, he totally got it. He is not mistaken for calling his father. He got it. He knew now.

He walks towards Mai. She is still sleeping. She peacefully breathing to the bed were she perfectly fit. She so beautiful and looks like a princess.

He sits to her side looking to her face, memorizing the lines and details that he see. She held her face using the back of his hand, touching and feels the smoothness of her skin, then his fingers trace her lips, it's so soft and reddish. He remove the few strand of her hair to her cheeks then slowly he move his head down to hers, almost equal to her face and… brush her lips unto his. At first, it was gentle then softly tasting the sweetness of her innocence.

He parted their lips, he doesn't want it yet but he have to. Then, slowly, her eyes open.

"Naru?" she smiled. Now he knows. He is in love with her. Mai is her princess and he is her prince.

He smiled to her back; and then he kiss her again. Mai was his, not to anyone but his only and he will never let her go, he promise to himself that he will protect her and she's the only 'HIME' to his heart.

**Hime** is a princess

**Hai**-is yes

**Hitogata**- a wood that symbolize a person (dollhouse episode and forbidden pastime episode)


End file.
